Only fools rush in
by Blushed-cheeks
Summary: Being in hiding is too much for Alec, but being brash always has consequences. Possible Max/Alec. Only second fanfic so please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

_Set towards the end of season 2, all the transgenics are in hiding by this point.  
Alec hurt is the main theme here, mixed with a bit of his relationship with Max. No romance though!_

_This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Unfortuantely i don't own anything, i'm just borrowing:)_

"Alec what were you even doing out there?"

Max's eyes looked about ready to bore holes through the guy leaning against her door frame.

Alec trudged across to Max's sofa and laid himself down before answering.

"I was getting cabin fever at Josh's."

His breath hitched, as the wound on his torso was pulled open by the movement of sitting down.

"I . . . I wanted my own . . . own stuff."

The dirty blonde's eyelids started to droop as his head lolled to one side againt the arm rest.

Hearing a lack of concentration from her friend, Max returned to the living room with towels and a basic first aid kit in her arms.

Alec's eyes were now fully shut and his 6ft frame seemed to sink further into the black leather sofa. Max could hear his breathing becoming shallow. Vital blood was pumping itself out of Alec's body. It was only a matter of time before he went into shock.

"Alec, Alec!"

Max did not need him passing out right now. She gently shook her friend on the shoulder, aiming to stir him up without causing any more pain. Truth be told she was nervous about patching the guy up. At least if he was conscious he could give her a little reassurance.

After another minute or so Alec's eyelids fluttered to half-mast, revealing glassy Green eyes. Max inwardly sighed with relief.

"Jeesh Maxy, can't a guy get some peace around here?!"

He was trying to flash one of his million dollar smiles but the waves of pain and nausea caused more of a grimace.

Without saying a word Max pulled off Alec's leather bomber jacket, taking one arm off at a time before throwing it to the floor. She then set about removing his jumper. Think red blood was soaking the garment, making it heavy and much more tricky to take off.  
Now that patches of blood were starting to dry and stick to his skin it was even more uncomfortable and time consuming. Every time the material was pulled away from his skin Alec had to clench his jaw firmly together to keep from screaming.

Finally with a little help from Alec, Max had the jumper and underlying t-shirt in the same pile as his old leather jacket. Anybody entering the small apartment now would be shocked at the sight. Blood drenched clothes scattered all over the carpet and still a pool of blood forming on the sofa next to Alec.

Once his chest was bare the full extent of Alec's wound became obvious.

As he looked down at his blood stained chest Alec recalled how he had come to be slumped against Max's door at 3am!

_Well there we have it, please review. Tell me what i could do to improve, or if you want any more. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we are, the next chapter for all the hurt Alec lovers out there. Let me know what you think.  
Still not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Sorry._

He really had been climbing the walls at Joshua's. The guy was nice enough but he didn't even have a TV! Plus it was definitely time for a hot shower and fresh change of clothes.

What Alec hadn't banked on once leaving the safety of Josh's was the amount of people on the look out for transgenics. Had he known his barcode was in need of a touch up Alec might have chosen his outfit more carefully. Oblivious to the black lines now visible on the back of his neck, he had chosen to wear his baggy jeans a blue t-shirt borrowed from Josh.

At first nobody took any notice of the young man. He looked just like everybody else on the street, and minded his own business. Unfortunately a small group of 6 or so middle-aged men were standing on the street corner ahead. Although they didn't seem to notice Alec, he kept looking at the ground as he walked. Better not to be his usual confident self. He was almost out of sight when a shout from behind caused him to turn around.

"Stop there you freak!"

Alec could have laughed – had his situation not been so serious – who in their right mind would actually listen, stop and wait to be beaten to a pulp?

Breaking into a run Alec cursed his rugged old biker boots for weighing his feet down so much. After a few quick turns Alec found himself on a narrow alleyway. He had no idea where he was, sector 6 was like a maze. You would need a map to navigate around all the back streets.

Crouching behind a nearby dumpster Alec pulled out his silver cell phone and scrolled down his phone book. He stopped at Max's number. He knew they weren't on the best of terms (not that they ever had been) but surely she would help him if he were in a real jam. If not then Logan might be able to.

Before he had a chance to pull the handset to his ear it was knocked out of Alec's grasp. A short yet bulky looking man was looming over him holding a plank of wood, just used on the phone.  
Before the man had a chance to take another swing Alec was up and standing behind him. Being an X5 certainly had its advantages. With a single kick the man was lying out cold on the floor.

There was no time to think before Alec himself fell to the ground, a searing hot pain in the back of his skull. Through blurred vision Alec could see two more heavies were hovering above him.  
Alec managed to trip one of the men up but as he fell he pulled out a flick knife from his jacket pocket. Although not very large, the sharp metal object caused Alec to yell out in pain as it penetrated his flesh. An even louder scream could be heard as the blade was pulled out again. If you had been able to see the blade more clearly you would have noticed a rather unique design. Just like a wasp's stinger the blade had a serrated edge designed to do more damage on removal. The pain was so immense that Alec couldn't hold on. His vision was swimming as the unbearable pain took over all his senses. Then sudden darkness.

When Alec came to he was still lying in the same alley, though a quick scan of the surrounding area told him he was now alone. The sky which had been clear and blue when he had left Joshua's was now clouded over and growing darker by the minute. It wouldn't be long before the rain started.

Taking another minute to stop the world from swimming, Alec tried to pull himself up, having momentarily forgot about the stab wound to his chest. It didn't take long for the burning pain to return. As Alec looked down at his jumper he could see red seeping through. Placing his left hand on the wound Alec could feel the still warm blood pulsing out. Holding his hand in place over the wound Alec summoned all his strength to get to his feet.

This only made the bleeding more heavy and Alec feel lighter headed as black dots danced around in his vision.

Suddenly remembering his call to Max, Alec searched for his cell phone. Finding it in at least 3 pieces on the ground he cursed. Great!

After what seemed like an eternity Alec reached his desired location; right outside Max's apartment building. Mustering any remaining strength he had, Alec set about climbing the three sets of stairs between his current location and Max's front door.

He made a mental note to have a word with her about her choice of location.

Max's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the man slumped against her doorframe.

"Hey Maxy, how you doing?"

_A/N I now realise why people like getting reviews so much, it's really encouraging. Thankyou and please keep them coming._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we are, the next part. Not sure how long i'll keep the story going but i've not had enough of hurt Alec yet! Please review, it keeps me going :)_

_Still all my own mistakes._

"Alec, you have to stay with me!"

Max's eyes were becoming red and puffy as the lump in her throat grew and grew.

The young X5 had been passing in and out of consciousness for nearly 15 minutes while Max tried desperately to staunch the bleeding from his chest wound. She was now certain the knife used had hit an artery. How Alec was even still alive, she didn't know. There couldn't be much blood left in him judging by the state of the apartment.

Looking down at her hands for the first time Max was shocked to see she was shaking. The adrenaline supply once coursing through her veins was now depleted leaving the young transgenic feeling worn out and emotional.

Even battle hardened transgenic's weren't trained or prepared for this kind of thing.

Knowing she was out of her depth Max pulled out her new cell phone from her trouser pocket and did the only think she could think of.

Logan answered his phone on the second ring. His low husky voice immediately having a calming effect on a near hysterical Max.

After being given a rushed account of the night's events, Logan advised Max to try and keep her friend warm and awake.

"I'll get there as soon as I can."

He sounded so much more calm than Max, for a moment she realised why she had felt so strongly towards him.

"Just hold on okay?"

Logan said before hanging up.

The next few minutes seemed to pass so slowly for Max. She was still holding the cell phone to her ear, in a near-catatonic state. She couldn't – or wouldn't – decide whether she was worried about Alec because he was a transgenic like her or whether there were more deep rooted feelings behind it. Not having the strength to think about it, Max pushed the thoughts to their permanent home at the back of her mind and went to her bedroom to find a blanket for Alec.

"Max?"

A quiet, weak voice asked. Alec had both his eyes closed but he felt the fleecy blanket being draped over his body.

Max knelt by the sofa.

"Yeah Alec I'm here. I need you to hold on for me okay?"

She placed one of her delicate hands on his soft cheek. Moving it slowly up to stroke his hair.

Under his eyelids Alec's racing eyes seemed to relax. His erratic breathing even seemed to calm down a little. As Max continued to run her hands through his still damp blonde hair.

Sitting so close to Alec made Max realise just how little colour he had left in his face. Of course to have colour there would have had to be blood! Alec desperately needed a blood transfusion but there wasn't exactly an abundance of hospitals, never mind transgenic friendly hospitals.

While still dwelling on that fact, Max heard a car pulling up outside the building. Logan!

_Want more? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again i'm back to make Alec suffer. Lol. Sorry this part took a little longer. I lost my inspiration for a little while. All my own mistakes. Enjoy . . ._

Alec's lifeless arm hung over the side of the rusty hospital bed. A bruise could already be seen to be forming in the crook of his elbow where the "doctor" had attempted to insert and IV 3 times.  
The young mans eyes were still closed, although now they weren't squeezed tightly as he tried to control the pain. The morphine had taken care of that.  
The room he was laid up in resembled a horror movie set, with rusty instruments littered over all the surfaces. One small strip light was all that illuminated the dingy room, but even that couldn't make it look decent.

For a moment Max wondered if Alec would have been better off staying at her place. At least it was clean! The doctor re-entering the room interrupted her negative thoughts.

He explained that Alec's knife wound had finally stopped bleeding. Apparently his blood wouldn't clot on it's own and so he'd been given drugs to help. The doctor also mentioned that there could be more damage to Alec than could be seen. Obviously no tests could be done at the moment, as soon as Alec was seen questions would be asked. However internal organ damage was definitely a possibility.  
Max felt an uncontrollable wave of nausea come her way, there was nothing she could do but run out of the room.

Logan's heartstrings were pulled. He desperately wanted to comfort the woman he obviously still had feelings for. However he'd also been keeping an eye on Max throughout the whole ordeal. Sure she was in shock but there was more to it than that. There were definitely some stronger feelings towards Alec playing on her mind. No way was Logan getting himself stuck in the middle there.

As he stood at Alec's bedside he recounted the events of the past hour or so:

The call from Max had been completely unexpected. He hadn't wanted to answer at all but he knew there would be a good reason for the call.

The relief on Max's face when he had arrived at her apartment had filled Logan with emotions. His love looked drained and about ready to cry, he had wanted to hold her close and make everything all right. Something inside of him wouldn't allow it.

He also remembered the state of Max's small home-as if some massacre had taken place. There didn't seem to be anything that didn't have Alec's blood on it.

Alec himself had been in such a bad way that for a moment Logan had thought he was too late. The only sign of life was the small strained movement of the X5's chest rising and falling.  
With barely a word Logan and Biggs were half way down the stairs with Alec in their arms with Max following silently behind.

The 10-minute drive to the hospital was one of the worst experiences of Logan's life. He knew if they didn't get help immediately Alec would be dead!

On arrival at the hospital's back entrance Max saw a man in a grubby white coat and an equally dishevelled looking nurse standing by a gurney. Max was reluctant to let go of her friend's hand as he was pulled out of the car and placed unceremoniously onto the trolley.  
Logan, Max and Biggs ran behind the doctor as he weaved his way through the hospital corridors, eventually stopping in a dingy basement room.

The doctor hadn't spoken a word to anybody this far. The less he knew, the less he could be forced to tell!

Instead he set about inserting an IV into Alec's right arm. Either nerves or inexperience caused the task to take much longer than usual. Had he been conscious Alec would have been protesting loudly by now.

Snapping back to reality Logan realised how much he'd like to hear Alec complain. Even though he didn't see eye to eye with the guy he'd never wanted to see him like this.

Suddenly Logan realised why he had come back to reality, a machine next to him was beeping erratically. The wires attached to it led to Alec. What was going on?

_Poor Alec! Well there's more to come. Let me know if you want to find out what else is in store for our lovely man. . ._


End file.
